Battle Arena
'What is Battle Arena?' Battle Arena is a knockout PvP competition available to all Viking Clan players over level 250. You can attack, and be attacked by, any other player who has enrolled for the event. Attacking is everything in Battle Arena. You regain a small amount of health for every attack you do, win or lose. Once a player's health is down to zero, if the battle is in the sudden death phase they are out of the competition, if in the respawn phase they: *Lose 5% of their points *Have to wait 30 minutes to renter the arena *All entries on their Saved Targets list are lost. *They are removed from everyone's target list. 'What's in it for me?' With the points system even if you are killed off early you can still place quite well if you fought hard enough. For those that can survive the sudden death phase the rewards can be quite good and are certainly better than those for winning the Gamer or War Guild leagues. While the payouts in this table are fixed for the top 3, the position ranges in the lower bands vary according to the number of people taking part in each Battle Arena. 'How do I start?' After you sign up for Battle Arena you are assigned 4 base level stats. based on your actual stats. These are: They are found in a popup when you click on your nickname. The first of these is : Health This is calculated based on you real health. The higher your health the higher your initial arena health. This will be at least a 9 figure amount. The other 3 stats., known as perks, come into play when you attack or defend. If for any reason you sign up but cannot play, or choose not to attack, then your Health will reduced by 15% for every 6 Hours that pass. This can be prevented by making at least 100 attacks during the course of the Arena. Health Perk This is also based on your real health. It comes into play when you kill an opponent. This base value plus the total skill points your opponent has gained becomes the amount of health you gain from a kill. Defence Perk It is possible to put yourself into a mode where you can only defend. This is called Defence Stance. When in this mode the damage you take from an attack is reduced down to the level of the Defence Perk. For example: with A DP of .125 an attack that should have cost you 2,000 health only takes 250 health. This Defence Stance can only run for a given amount of time though. Once Defence Stance has been disabled or timed out there is a waiting period before it can be used again. If you want to leave defense mode early you can but this will cost you 5 minutes off your maximum Defence Stance time. This time is not only based on you health but also the defensive stats of your weapons. Attack Perk The stats of your armed items along with your attack stat go towards your Attack Perk. The damage you do during an attack is based on your Attack Perk plus the attack strength of your armed weapons. Battle Arena Strategy There is no effective winning strategy if you are a low level player (below level 4,000). If you are then you can forget about winning. Once you hit the sudden death phase then death is the only option open to you and you had better have collected enough points to get a decent placing by the time it comes around. You can however increase your placing by employing a couple of tactics. If you are around for the start of the Arena you will certainly get a better start than someone who wasn't. Your first goal is to find a lower level player. There is no easy way to tell but the best indication will be someone with low initial health (even lower than yours). Mark them as a target and try and find a few others the same. When you have 3 or 4 keep cycling slowly between them until one looks like they are on their way out. When you find someone with critically low health, switch to the 10 stamina attack and blast away hoping you get the kill. Keep repeating this strategy until you are killed or you run out of health. There is no real point going into Defense Mode if you are a low level player as there will be some powerful opponents out there who would not even notice the difference. A word about scoring. Not all targets are created equal. While you may get average scores in the low tens from attacking one player another one you attack, of similar health, may give you consistent scores of over a hundred. Having picked your high scoring target you should keep an eye on the score it gives you because this amount could drop without warning and start giving you low scores. Another thing to bear in mind is, there is no real difference in score between winning and losing. Where losing does hit you is your XP and health. When you are killed (or die) during the revive phase get back in there as soon as you can. As long as you have (or can get) stamina you should keep fighting. A couple of things to bear in mind about respawning. You lose 5% of your existing score if you do revive so you have to be sure you can make up this lost ground. This is not as easy as it sounds as after the first 10 - 20 minutes or so the only targets available will be active Vikings as all the inactive ones will have been killed off (knocked out). Whatever happens do not stop before you have made at least 100 attacks as this could seriously affect your ranking when the battle is over. A score of over 100,000 should usually be enough to see you make the winners circle. If you get a kill during the revive stage there is no real reward. If you make a kill during sudden death you will receive a nice boost in health to help you prolong your battle. The extra health you get from killing a particular foe will be displayed underneath their avatar when you attack them. If you cannot make the start of the battle you should definitely make the effort to be around when the sudden death phase begins as this is when many potential targets will be added and you can grab your share before the big boys get you. If you are not one of the top ranking players it is not a good idea to be playing just before the sudden death phase begins. This is because your health is fully revived when you get awakened but if you are playing when the Sudden Death revival happens you are stuck with the health you have. As it stands at the moment Defensive Stance is virtually useless in this version of Battle Arena but If you know you are not going to make the start of the battle setting the option to start in Defense Mode will make your attackers work just that little bit harder to beat you. How Do I play? When the Arena start you should refresh you fight list straight away to get a list of targets (all called Viking). Attack each one in turn until you find one with low health giving high points. Attack a couple more times and if it looks like you will mostly win against them you can mark them as a target by hitting the save target link beside their Attack button. Each attack takes 1 stamina unless the stamina per attack slider has been used. The slider can allocate up to 10 stamina to be used each time you hit the Attack button. When a target has more than 20% of their health remaining the maximum stamina you can use is 3 even if you have the slider set on 10. Once the target's health falls below 20% the full range of attack power comes into play. For each attack you are awarded, XP, Health and Battle Arena points; win or lose. Stamina If you want to fight get as much stamina as possible beforehand in this order: #Full charge #Stamina Boost #Daily boost Personal Loadout This should be optimised for defence if you are a mid to low level player (below level 4,000). The free stuff you get from Calendar Challenges won't be good enough. Look to see if you can get any decent Loyalty Items (Gold tier and upwards) from the Gods. Stealing/Sniping Not a tactic that's going to win you any friends. Stealing involves monitoring the health of a given target as someone else attacks them. When the monitored target is down low enough, you try and get in the final killing blow. As only the last attack gives that precious health boost using this tactic means you can get away with having relatively low stamina. Changes from 18th December, 2014 to Battle Arena Instead of being run over 3 days the event is now 1 day with payouts being adjusted accordingly. This may also mean that in future Battle Arena events may be staged more frequently. As introduced previously battles are now split into 2 phases: a respawn ''phase lasting 8 hours and a ''sudden death phase lasting 16 hours During the respawn phase if you are knocked unconscious (reduced to zero health) you will lose 5% of your score each time. To accommodate the shorter time span after 30 minutes you are permitted to respawn but, unlike its original version, you cannot use FPs to revive sooner. When the sudden death phase starts all unconscious players are revived and the remaining part of the battle will revert to sudden death. Being killed during this phase of the battle will not result in a loss of points. Here is the most recent forum announcement on the subject. Category:Battles Category:Content